The Holiday Spirit
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: White Day, candy animals and glasses? Holiday Series.
1. Winter Holiday with Fujioma

**Raing::** T

**Warnings::** Slash/shounen ai (maybe YAOI), Het, these are usually highschool/junior high age kids, spicy foods

**Disclaimer::** If I owned this, it would be the same as if I own Gundam Wing. A bunchof hot guys, with questionable morals, hooking up with eachother left, right, and center.

**Note::** Merry christmas guys!!! Expect an update on this by new years as it's a "Holiday" fic sort of thing. Probably going to stick to American Holidays for a while. At least until I can research other nationalities holidays.

0000000000000000000

Fuji Syuusuke was not the type of person that rejoiced when the holidays came around. As a kid he'd been shown off to his relatives, as a teen he'd been viciously told to fuck off by his brother. The only reason he was threading garland through his belt loops now was because he had a reason to look forward to the season today. Seigaku would be going away on a trip for the entire holiday season, the regulars anyway.

Why would that be exciting? Well a certain someone was going to be on this trip as well and Fuji planned to room with him. He'd been a very sneaky tensai for the past month when it came to Tezuka Kunimitsu. The buchou was assigning room arrangements and a few hints dropped at embarrassing moments were all it took for him to be guaranteed his roomy.

Santa cap on his head, various bags filled with clothes and bathroom things, Fuji was ready to go. Thanking whoever hadn't given up on him for his family being gone on his morning of departure, said tensai almost whistled on his way to the bus stop. His face brightened, though it was hard to tell with that smile, as he caught sight of green hair.

"Echizen! Ready to go have fun in the snow?" A sour look was thrown at him. As soon as the first snowfall had happened Echizen had made it very clear to everyone that the frozen water was a vile thing. He hated it with as much passion as he could muster. Considering his stunted emotions that wasn't much.

Instead of answering his senpai he pulled the brim of his hat down and hunched further in his coat. That was another thing about Echizen that was made abundantly clear, he hated being cold. Wet and cold from rain was okay, cold from standing on top of a windy building was alright, cold from snow and ice was almost as bad as being forced to stop in the middle of a volley.

The bus ride to Seishun Gakuen was short and silent. Neither party spoke much as enough people were watching them in interest. It probably had something to do with Fuji's arm resting casually over Echizen's shoulders. None of the regulars commented on it when they arrived. It was a pretty normal sight to see the tensai bothering the anti-social first year.

It was half way through the vacation that Fuji came upon a wistful looking Echizen. The boy was seated on the window sill staring out at the glittering snow. He was in his pajamas, shivering because that was just a pair of boxers with a tennis shirt. He glanced down at his hot chocolate and wished he hadn't put so much pepper salt in it.

Grabbing a blanket off his bed instead, Fuji made his way over to the shivering teen. Draping the cloth over Echizen's shoulders without spilling his drink proved to be pretty easy. It took little prompting for the blanket to be pulled around so he was wrapped up nicely.

Settling beside his kohai, Fuji sipped at his spicy chocolate drink. He was expecting them to sit in silence the whole time so it was mildly surprising when Echizen spoke up "Ano, Fuji-senpai?" The uncertain start was nothing like the cocky boy he knew "Do you think the snow is a bad thing?"

Fuji looked thoughtful for a minute "Saa, sometimes I do. It isn't very good for tennis, but I know so many people who can be compared to snow that it would be hard for me to totally hate it." Startled golden eyes were turned on him and Fuji's smile widened "Take Tezuka-buchou for instance. He seems very cold and harsh doesn't he? Well when you get to know him well enough its almost like the cold ice has become fluffy snow then warm spring."

"Then again, snow is the herald for the holidays and I'm not very fond of the season. Perhaps I don't like it very much after all, ne?" He sipped his drink.

Echizen turned disbelieving eyes away in an attempt to seem like he believed the other. Fuji chuckled quietly at this "I don't like the snow Fuji-senpai. It's cold, slippery, and makes the courts useless." Fuji took another sip of his drink and saw Echizen shiver again. Without hesitation a slightly shaking hand emerged from the blanket and snatched his drink from him.

Before he could warn the other about the pepper salt, Echizen had taken a drink of it. He paused to blink curiously at the Styrofoam cup before taking a larger sip and handing it back. "Is that why you like spicy food senpai? Because it warms you quickly?" A smile was tugging on the usually apathetic features. Fuji thought it made Echizen's whole face come to life.

"That's one of the reasons, yes." On cold nights like this it was, but for the most part he just liked to eat odd things. If it could ignite his mouth then all the better. Echizen hummed slightly in reply, scooting closer to the warmer tensai. "Is there any other reason you dislike the snow Echizen?" Fuji was a bit curious. There had to be more than tennis reasons for disliking something as intensely as Echizen did.

Golden eyes seemed to darken "Usu. Everything bad seems to happen when it snows. Karupin was lost for a month the first time, then my father broke his leg and couldn't play in the indoor courts." He wrinkled his nose "After that my racket was smashed, Ryoga-nii left, and something bad always happens every winter. I hate the snow."

So that was it. Only bad memories were associated with snow. It was the herald of bad news for the other because once it snowed he couldn't engross himself in tennis so much. Without that major distraction he noticed more of the things going on around him. "Hmm, Echizen? I think you just need to make good memories while there's snow outside."

Knowing full well the tennis prince would probably beat him with a racket later, Fuji ducked his head and neatly placed his lips on Echizen's. Blue met gold and they stayed like that for several seconds, frozen in position. Finally the gold slipped shut and a small sigh condensed on the window beside them. Fuji didn't notice as his eyes had slid closed as well.

They pulled apart some time later, Echizen settled firmly against the tensai. He licked his lips with a little smirk "You were eating Taka-san's Super Spicy Fire Sushi before you came up here." The soft burn on Echizen's tongue was enough of a taste for him to guess what it was. Fuji blinked, then started to chuckle.

Settling his arm over the others shoulders, Fuji smiled out at the snow. "Saa, I didn't think I'd be kissing anybody afterwards. Sorry Ryoma-kun." The first year sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. He didn't mind, it helped warm him better than any cup of hot chocolate could.

Fuji Syuusuke was not the type of person that rejoiced when the holidays came around. As a kid he'd been shown off to his relatives, as a teen he'd been viciously told to fuck off by his brother. No, Fuji Syuusuke was not one to enjoy the holidays. But maybe, just this once, he could enjoy his Christmas present as the fluffy snow slowly fell to the earth.

0000000000000000000000

Let me know what you think, okay? I get such great reviews for Once a Wizard, Always a Shinobi, but it's nice to hear good tihngs about my smaller works as well!!

Taku


	2. New Years eve with MomoTezu

**Rating:: **T (maybe M)

**Disclaimer::** No own, no sue, and I won't hate you.

**Note::** I couldn't decide how to end this, so sorry if the end is a little disjointed. Also, do you think Momo's idea has nay merrit? If you guys like it I might see what I can do! And sorry if I got names wrong, for some reason my mind took a holiday and I couldn't remember everyones names. -frowns- I couldn't even check because I don't have enough time on the internet to do so. Anyway, enjoy and review!!

00000000000000000000

Tezuka sipped lightly at the sparkling grape juice that had taken the place of Champaign for all those under age. Seigaku was attending the End of Year festival that was thrown by the district every year as a team. It was another of Ryuzaki-sensei's ideas to promote team unity, though he rather thought they were close enough to satisfy even the tightest of friends.

All of the regulars were wearing traditional yukata in the regulars uniform colors, making it easy to spot them in the crowd. Even now he could see Inui handing Fuji a glass of something, Kikumaru was draped over Echizen making disgusted faces while the first year tried his best to squirm free. Oishi was covering his mouth so it wasn't obvious he was laughing off to the side, trying not to annoy the poor first year even more.

Kaidoh was listening to Kawamura say something while the sushi chef in training had an arm draped a little nervously over Tachibana's little sister. They'd started dating almost a week ago and it was kind of cute how shy they still were around each other.

Another sip of his sparkling grape juice was taken before closed blue eyes landed on him and, with a determined air, Fuji dragged Echizen out of Kikumaru's grasp to stand with him near Tezuka. The tensai wrapped an arm around Echizen's shoulders, and curiously enough Echizen allowed it. Though there was a faint blush and the ever present white Fila cap was pulled down a little to hide his face.

"Why are you over here by yourself Buchou? Is this not a team building exercise? Maybe you should run laps for hanging out by yourself!" Fuji's smile widened and Tezuka took a wary sip of his juice. When Fuji got that gleam in his eye it was never good. Hell, it was never good when you could see Fuji's eyes, let alone the gleam in them.

Echizen seemed to catch on to whatever plot was playing out though, because he looked up with a small smirk and leaned into Fuji's side. "Yeah Buchou, you should be socializing with the team, not hiding over here with your sparkling juice." He pressed even closer to Fuji and the hand around his shoulders slipped down to gently rub at the small of his back.

Tezuka took a larger sip of his juice, suddenly wishing it were something a little stronger. He remembered what that gleam in Fuji's eye was now. The tensai was out to get something and from the looks of it his on-again off-again boyfriend was in complete agreement.

The pair advanced on him together, smirking in an identical manner and sending shivers down Tezuka's spine. "Come enjoy the festival with us Buchou."

He was dragged through the crowd to where a shifty looking Kikumaru was motioning for the other regulars to follow him. They did, passed the crowds, around some stands, through a dance square, and finally into the deserted club locker room. Tezuka was a little surprised that they'd been so close to their school, but he hardly had time to wonder about this as Oishi locked the door and everyone settled in a circle.

"Alright everyone! I, the great and wonderful Kikumaru Eiji, have managed to acquire not one, not two, not even five, but SIX bottles of sake!" He giggled a little as everyone rolled their eyes at his theatrics. Tezuka's eyes widened as he realized what, exactly, was going on.

Should he let them do this? They didn't have practice the next day, but it was such an irresponsible thing to do. A glance over at Fuji, who was watching him through closed eyes, and then another look at Echizen, who was passing around cups, made up his mind for him. He doubted he could go against those two, not to mention the rest of the regulars, when something like this was concerned.

So, with a sigh, he accepted his cup and waited for the rules of whatever game they were playing to be announced. Inui didn't disappoint him. "We're playing the 'I've never…' game. For those who don't know, the rules basically say that one person says they've never done something, and everyone who has, has to take a drink."

He glanced around at everyone before smirking evilly. "A Seigaku add on to these rules is that, the first person to empty their cup gets to do the next round of I've never and pick someone who hasn't done what they say to do it. No sex, or anything impossible to do while in the club locker room." Tezuka groaned loudly, causing Fuji and Oishi to smile amusedly at him.

Last time he'd played Fuji had made him dress up in drag for an entire day. He'd had to wear the girls school uniform, horribly caked on make-up and answer only to Tezuka-chan. He sincerely hoped the first person to empty their cup wasn't holding some sort of grudge against all the laps he made them run.

Everyone's cups were filled, Kikumaru grinning brightly at all of them. "I'll start! I have never eaten Taka's Super Spicy Fire Sushi, or had it's after burn in my mouth!" Tezuka chuckled as Echizen, Fuji, Inui, and Kawamura all took large gulps of their drinks. "Oishi next!"

Said vice captain sighed in a put upon manner and glanced at Tezuka, making him wonder if this whole game was only being played because of him. They all seemed to be rather intent on his reaction to things. "I have never dressed up in drag." Oishi did take a drink, as did Inui, but Tezuka groaned as he was forced to do so as well. He looked at Echizen in surprise as the freshman did so as well though. Echizen had dressed up in drag?

"It was a one time thing." He grumbled, a small blush crawling up his cheeks.

Fuji smiled slightly and leaned against his shoulder "Saa, I thought you looked cute though Ryo-chan. Are you sure I can't convince you to do it again?" Nibbled on Echizen's ear, making the blush even darker. Tezuka noted that the first year didn't complain or push him away. Instead he moved to whisper something to Fuji that made his eyes open and a wide smile appear before turning back to the circle of regulars.

"I have never had sex on the schools tennis courts." Oishi flushed a brilliant red and gulped down his required drink. Kikumaru smiled slightly and drowned his own drink as well. Surprisingly Inui and Kaidoh both lifted their cups as well and took large drinks.

"Nyah, Ochibi, I notice you didn't say you'd never had sex on a tennis court! Where was it? Did Fuji know?!" Echizen pulled down his hat and mumbled something. "Whaaaaaaaat? We couldn't quite hear that!"

Golden eyes flashed "I said, it was on the tennis courts in my back yard and I should hope he knows, he was there after all." Fuji flashed them all a slightly more smug than usual smile and tugged Echizen into his lap.

Kawamura cleared his throat "Um…" a racket was handed to him and he sat up straighter. "I HAVE NEVER KISSED ANOTHER BOY BEFORE, BURNIGN!" he tried to drink the bottle of sake, but Fuji quickly pulled the racket out of his hands and Kawamura flushed bright red and slumped forward with a mumbled apology.

No one really heard it though, as they were all taking large sips of their drinks. Inui tipped his cup over to show it was empty before refilling it. "I emptied my cup first." Everyone groaned, making Inui smiled evilly. "Echizen, I have never kissed Tezuka-buchou." Fuji drank the last of his sake and refilled both his and Inui's cups before nudging Echizen out of his lap toward Tezuka.

The older boy was staring a bit darkly at Inui, but Echizen ignored that in favor of shuffling toward the team captain. He knelt in front of the older boy, carefully took his glasses off, and pushed himself up and forward in order to wrap his arms around the others neck. Slim hands settled on his hips, tugging him a bit closer so it was more comfortable.

"I won't have to run laps for this will I, Buchou?" The amusement in Echizen's tone was hard to miss and caused Tezuka's ramrod straight back to relax a little.

"It depends on how good the performance is." There were a few titters as the others all made noises of amusement, disbelief, or downright mirth.

Echizen smirked "Made made da ne, Buchou." and leaned forward to capture his captains lips in a light kiss. Or what started as a light kiss. Tezuka had to wonder if the sake had been more potent than he thought as Echizen inched closer until he was straddling Tezuka's lap with Tezuka's own tongue slipping into the first years mouth.

Cat calls broke out from Kikumaru while Momoshiro laughed in the background. Despite the fact that he would probably have a problem walking straight on his way home, and despite the fact that he would most certainly have a massive hang over the next day, Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't help the small smile that pulled up the corners of his mouth as Echizen's lips left his and the first year moved to settle back in Fuji's lap.

He could see why Fuji enjoyed Echizen's company so much, aside from the stimulating conversation. The boys kisses were sweet, innocent, and loving. Even to someone who wasn't the focus of that love.

Later on, when he was stumbling along the path to his home with Momoshiro supporting/leaning on him, Tezuka paused. "You ar-ar You're not angry with me are you Momo?" The second glanced up at him, his eyes slightly unfocused due to the alcohol coursing through his system.

"Mad? Nah Kuni-chan," he giggled at the reminder of Tezuka cross dressing " it was kind of hot actually. If Fuji and Echizen ever decide to try a foursome I hope you won't mind me agreein' to it." He laughe d little and stumbled sideways in order to plant a sloppy kiss on the corner Tezuka's mouth. "Now lets go find a tennis court, I can't stand the idea of the viper Kaidoh having done something I haven't!"

Yeah, the hang over and blurry world around him were more than compensated for. It wasn't every day that his boyfriend wanted to have public, illegal, and highly kinky sex on the school tennis court after all. "Whatever you want babe." He palmed his pocket, where a small bottle of lube was stashed "Where ever you want." Momoshiro giggled and tugged him along until he was pressed against the court fence with Tezuka's lips on his neck.

"Happy New Tear Kunimitsu. Love you."

"Love you too." And there were fireworks.

000000000000000000000

I have Valentines Day and White Day written, and so far this is the longest one. We'll see how well you guys react to this story in order ot decide if I should lengthen the "chapters" some. REVIEW PLEASE!!

Taku


	3. StValentine with Eijishi

**Rating:: **PG

**Disclaimer::** No own, no sue, and I won't hate you.

**Note::** Yeah….Eiji and Oishi, though technically it should either be KikumaruOishi or EijiSyuichirou(I dunno if that's really how to spell his name, so let me know if I'm wrong) as Eiji is his first name and Oishi is the others last name. Okay, I'll shut up now.

00000000000000000000

Kikumaru bounced excitedly as his alarm blared that it was time to get up. He'd set it extra early so he could do all of his morning things and still have time to do something special for Oishi. He brushed his teeth with his special strawberry mango toothpaste, showered in five minutes flat, and was packing a bento by the time he had to go.

No one bothered to question his wide grin as he walked down the hall to Oishi's shoe locker. Opening the storage space, he took out the few letters already inside and carefully positioned a pink bag so no one else would be able to leave valentines in there. They'd have to give them to Oishi directly, which seemed to intimidate people.

Tucking the four letters that beat him into his own locker to be handed over after the holiday had passed, Kikumaru shut both lockers and made his way out to the tennis courts. Quick stretches, a few swings, and he was ready to go. Oishi stepped out of the locker room with a smile "Good morning Eiji, did you sleep well?"

Bouncing in excitement, Kikumaru nodded "Hoi, hoi! I used my special strawberry mango toothpaste this morning too! It's almost gone from all the special occasions that I've had recently, but I think the store will get some more in for White Day!" Oishi laughed quietly at the enthusiasm of his friend. Kikumaru never failed to brighten his mornings. Their moment of relative peace didn't last long. Soon everyone was streaming in and out of the locker room and Tezuka was assigning courts.

Later that day, Kikumaru was waiting impatiently for Oishi to make it onto the roof. They always ate lunch up there so it wasn't like the other didn't know where to go! He was just starting to consider searching for his doubles partner when the door squeaked.

"Nya, Syuichirou! You're late! I was about to come looking for you. What took so long?" The more sensible of the two smiled sheepishly.

He moved to sit next to the red head and pulled out his own bento. "Sorry Eiji, I forgot something in my class and had to go back and get it." Curiosity slithering into his face, Kikumaru leaned over to see if anything was missing from Oishi. Nothing was missing and nothing new had been added.

They pushed their lunches together so they could share and began to eat. After ten minutes of Kikumaru telling Oishi abut his day so far, the acrobat couldn't stand it any longer "Nya, Syuichirou, tell me what you forgot! I can't think of anything at all." He pouted at his inability to figure it out.

Oishi smiled kindly at him again and reached a hand into his pocket. Pulling out a simple blue card with a wrapped box, the fukubuchou handed them over to Kikumaru. "Happy valentines day Eiji-chan." The red head blinked in surprise, but accepted the two things.

Opening the card made two tickets to a concert he'd been wanting to see for months fall out. As if that wasn't enough, when he opened the wrapping paper he was confronted with the most unusual sounding toothpaste he'd ever seen. "Banana and grape flavor? Sugoi! I didn't even know they made that kind!" Carefully setting his gifts down, Kikumaru tackled Oishi.

The fukubuchou laughed until his lips were covered by a warm, slightly chapped, pair. A brief taste gave him the barest of flavors from before lunch. Eggs, blueberry gum, and finally strawberry mango. He'd given the other that tube of strawberry mango for a valentine last year and Kikumaru had declared it his special toothpaste.

As the bell for the next period was ignored Oishi couldn't help feeling warm as Kikumaru pulled away enough to whisper "Looks like I have some even better special toothpaste this year," before locking lips with him again.

00000000000000000000

I know it's a day late, but my computer was being wonky so I couldn't get it up yesterday. Review please!!

Taku


	4. White Day with InuiKai

**Rating:: **K

**Disclaimer::** It should be obvious by now, but I guess I'll say it again. I don't own 'em.

**Note:: **This pairing always makes me giggle! Sorry it's day late, but I had to much stuff going on yesterday to log on and post it. Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

White Day. Kaidoh Kaoru had been asking himself why he even bothered to acknowledge the day for some time now. Had wondered about his reasons for even waking up on the accursed day since he'd gotten the chocolates a week ago. Of course he knew why he put up with Momoshiro's teasing about his having brought the candy to school.

Said reason was scribbling furiously in a notebook off to the side of a match between Echizen and Kikumaru. He fidgeted a bit nervously with the rectangular box before steeling his nerves and making his way over. The other boy didn't look up as Kaidoh came to stand beside hi bench "Can I sit here Inui-senpai?"

Of course he was given permission to do so. A small thermos of some new Inui Juice was moved so he could settle on the strip of wood. He fiddled with the box a little more while watching two of the eight people he could tolerate play against each other. What if Inui said he'd calculated Kaidoh's present? What if he refused it?

The snake shot user could barely stop himself from leaving right then. Practice had been canceled for most of the tennis club that day. To many girls showed up for any of the members to get anything done, but the regulars. Technically they didn't have to be there, but what else was there to do? Certainly not hang out with the love sick people that cooed at each other like it was valentines day again.

Steeling his nerve, Kaidoh shifted slightly toward Inui "Fshhhh, senpai?" The glasses flashed as Inui looked up at him. The sun was reflecting off of them so he couldn't really see the eyes hidden beneath.

"Yes Kaidoh? What is it?" The second year took a deep breath before bringing the blue box up so Inui could see. The data specialist seemed to stare at it for a long time before gingerly bringing a hand up to take the box. Carefully setting it on his notebook, Inui lifted the lid and read the little card that listed what flavors all the chocolates were.

Peach, mango, caramel, salmon, lemon, and asparagus were just a few. A barely there smile eased the intense anxiety Kaidoh had been feeling since he'd sat down. Closing the box with the care of someone diffusing a bomb, Inui hid it away in his tennis bag and straightened back up with a box of his own. This one was green and had little animals drawn all over it.

It was held out to the blushing Kaidoh who took it and lifted the lid to get a little peak. Inside were turtle shaped hard candies. The blush spread as he realized all of them were probably watermelon flavor. It was his favorite candy flavor, but he'd made sure no one found out because that wasn't very manly. Momoshiro would probably laugh at him if he ever knew.

"Thank you Inui-senpai." He muttered. It would figure that Inui knew about his like of the little watermelon turtles.

The third year didn't look up from where he'd started to scribble in his book again. Despite this Kaidoh heard the quiet "Happy anniversary Kaoru."

And answered with his own "Happy anniversary Sadaharu."

0000000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you think guys!

Taku


End file.
